The aim of this investigation is to identify, solubilize, purify and characterize the phosphate carrier of mammalian mitochondria. Mitochondria which have been labeled with radioactive N-ethyl maleimide (NEM) in the presence and absence of phosphate are fractionated by solvent extraction and identification of fractions achieved by sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis.